Winx Life
by FaLLeN An9e1
Summary: The Winx get married and face problems in the every day world.
1. Bloom and Sky

**Hi everyone! I'm here with my first ever fanfic. I'm sorry if the chapters are short (or terrible), but I'll try my best. Hope you like it! Enjoy!**

[Bloom]

I was at my castle in Domino when Sky called me.

"Hey Sky," I said.

"Hey beautiful, wanna go out tonight?" he replied.

"Sure, I'd love to. Where should I meet you at?"

"Just come by my castle and I'll drive us."

"Since when did you get a car?"

I didn't. I got a new motorcycle for Christmas."

"Cool. I'll meet you there."

I teleported to Sky's castle and knocked on the door. His butler answered it and welcomed me. He told me that Sky was in his room. I thanked him and started to make my way up the staircase when I saw his mom coming down.

"Hello, your majesty," I said.

"Hello Bloom. Are you and Sky going on a date tonight?" she asked as if she was hiding something.

"Yes your majesty."

"You two are just so cute together! See you later, Bloom."

"See you later."

I kept going until I heard a scream. I started running up the steps toward Sky's sister's room. (A/N: I don't know if Sky has a sister, but he does in this fanfic.) I saw Stephanie huddled in a corner with a monster flying slowly towards her. Sky ran in with me and pulled out his sword.

"Bloom, Magic Winx!" I yelled. (A/N: Some fanfics that I read started with the ending of the series. Mine starts in the second season, before they earn their Charmix.)

I blasted the monster with a stream of my power that can burn through any force field or shield, unless the shield is made of metal. That's my signature attack. (A/N: In my fanfic, the Winx have a signature attack. The attack will be the most powerful attack of that character. Also, I don't know all of their attacks, so I will be making up some of them.) The monster screeched and turned toward my direction. It blasted me with the opposite of my power: ice. I screamed since it was aimed at my heart. I fell down with a hand on my chest. It was enough time, though, for Sky to sneak up behind it with his sword. He pushed it in the monster with all of his strength.

"No one messes with my sister or my girlfriend!" he yelled.

 **Hey! I really hope u liked the first chapter of Winx Life. More will be coming soon. I had the author's vibe for a few days so I decided to prewrite the first five chapters before I got the chance to upload this. I apologize for the many Author's Notes. I'll try to edit and upload the next chapter by tomorrow. Please review and tell me what moments you want more of (BloomxSky, StellaxBrandon, FloraxHelia, etc.). Thanks for reading! Bye!**


	2. The Lovebirds' Date

**So sorry for the long wait, but I noticed the chapter posted as a different story instead of a chapter. Hopefully it won't happen again. By the way the story is in Bloom's pov at the moment, I forgot to mention that in the first chapter. Anyway, on to the story!**

He ran over to me after the monster disappeared and his sword fell to the floor.

"Bloom. are you ok?" he asked.

"I-I think so." Sky helped me up. My hand was still on my heart. I was praying the ice wouldn't kill me.

"Do you think you'll be ok for our date tonight?"

"Y-yes," I said while trying to heal myself with my healing powers.

"Well then, are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Ok let's go."

Stephanie thanked us and we left her room. I untransformed and followed Sky to the royal garage. (A/N: In this story, a royal garage is basically a garage that grows bigger every time the family gets a new vehicle.) I go on the motorcycle and we rode to a fancy restaurant. There was a special parking lot just for motorcycles and bikes. We parked there. We walked to the door and he opened the door for me. We found a seat and sat down. A waitress walked by and took our orders.

"So, wasn't it a beautiful morning?" he asked.

"Yes, it was. At least until that monster showed up," I replied.

"Yeah."

"Um, Sky, I passed by your mom on my way up the stairs at your castle . I started talking to her, and she was acting as if she was hiding something. Is something wrong? Did something happen to your family?"

"No, no, nothing's wrong."

"Ok. But you better tell me what she was hiding later."

"I will sweetie. But right now, let's eat!"

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. What do you think Sky's mom is hiding? Find out in the next chapter. Bye for now!**


End file.
